


Naughty Or Nice

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hunter Training, M/M, Nett, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: A prompt I received from Alicia: "I thought you were nice." - NETT





	Naughty Or Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



Nolan was packing up the last of the lacrosse equipment when he felt someone at his back. He tensed, he was still getting used to his friends and their abilities to be ultra-stealth, but to be honest it still freaked him out when they could just pop out of nowhere.

 

He continued shoving the balls and cones in bags, albeit with a little more force and speed than normal. If it were one of his friends, they would have said something by now.

 

“Easy,” a honeyed voice rolled over him as the person behind him stepped closer, “I’m not a threat.”

 

Unfortunately, he’d know that voice anywhere. It had appeared many times in his dreams ever since he met the sexy tall born wolf. Brett didn’t come around often but when he did, Nolan tried to stay far away. It was bad enough that he could barely hide his emotions let alone the chemosignals he knew his friends were now privy to. The last thing he needed was everyone knowing he had the hots for someone he technically helped almost kill.

 

His nerves came through in his voice, making him sound colder than he intended.

 

“What do you want?” He cringed at how harsh the words sounded. _Great job, Nol._ He chastised himself.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Brett responded, stepping closer to his back. Nolan could feel the heat radiating off his body.

 

Nolan felt his heartrate spike from the proximity and he knew Brett probably heard it. This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Exactly. He bit his lip as he felt a spark run through him when Brett’s breath caressed the back of his neck, drying the few beads of sweat still rolling down from his hair.

 

“About?” He questioned, trying to keep his voice even and a little less cold this time, and busied himself with gathering the bags.

 

“Us.” Brett whispered behind him and Nolan froze.

 

He frowned and fiddled with the strings in front of him. “What?”

 

Brett reached around him and pulled the bag full of lacrosse balls from his hands and tossed it to the side leaving Nolan’s hand empty with nothing to take his anxiety out on.

 

“Why do you run whenever I come around?” Brett asked.

 

“I… I…” He stuttered and then shivered, losing his words when Brett blew lightly on the back of his neck. And then just like that, the lust was gone, replaced with something more embarrassing.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and he didn’t think, just reacted on instinct even though he knew he wasn’t being threatened.

 

The move had been drilled into his mind during his time with Monroe, he was basically on autopilot, a Pavlovian response to being grabbed from behind. Before Nolan even realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Brett’s hand and bent over. Using his weight to flip the taller boy over his body until he landed heavily with a whoosh of air rushing out of him.

 

“ _What the fuck!”_ Brett whined from the flat of his back. Looking up at him with wide, surprised, and slightly impressed eyes. “I thought you were nice?! They told me you were sweet.” Brett growled, and shot up, coming to stand directly in front of him.

 

He shrugged and grimaced. “Hunter.” Was all he gave for an explanation and turned to grab the bags wanting scurry away towards the locker room in an attempt at an escape. But he didn’t make it far, not with Brett grabbing both of his shoulders and spinning him around.

 

A mewl slipped out of him from being rotated around so quickly. His eyes were screwed shut and he felt rather than heard Brett’s sigh, the puff of breath hitting his face meaning that Brett was close. Two warm hands cupped his face and he gasped from the intimate touch and slowly opened his eyes to find the wolf’s beautiful glacier-like eyes swirling as they stared down at him.

 

He bit in to his lip and watched as Brett’s eyes shot down to his mouth and then narrowed slightly.

 

“Do I scare you?” Brett rasped, licking his own lips. One of his hands slipped lower on his face until his thumb could reach the lip between Nolan’s teeth, tugging on it gently, and then pressing the pad of his finger against the point of one of his sharp teeth.

 

He shook his head no.

 

“Then why do you avoid me?” Brett began to pull his thumb away when Nolan’s body reacted on its own again, but this time it wasn’t something Monroe taught him, it was from his own need. His need for a taste, a taste the boy in front of him. His lips wrapped around the finger and he lightly suckled as it slid out, earning a low rumble from Brett.

 

Nolan looked away but Brett pulled his face back by a relaxed grip on his chin.

 

“Are you in to me, little one?” The tall wolf asked huskily, almost a hint of hope tangling in the words.

 

Again, he bit his lip and then nodded shyly. Brett kept his hold on Nolan’s chin as he carefully leaned forward, pressing their lips together and flicking his tongue out, it was his turn to taste.

 

Nolan parted his lips and let Brett in, slowly kissing him back once the initial shock wore off. He fisted a hand in Brett’s shirt and pulled him closer as Brett savored and drank from him. But just as quickly as it started, it was over.

 

Brett stepped back with a happy smile on his face, licking his lips as if he were trying to catch the last of Nolan’s essence.

 

“They weren’t wrong, you are sweet.” Brett’s words made a heavy blush sweep up his neck and paint his cheeks. “No more avoiding me now, yeah?”

 

“Okay.” He whispered.

 

Brett moved further away, “See ya around sweetheart.” He said with a wink that sent Nolan’s heart fluttering and then he was gone. Leaving Nolan to wonder if it even happened.

 

It did happen. Brett made it perfectly apparent when he pulled Nolan into his lap later at Liam’s movie night. Silencing everyone’s questioning glances by pulling him in for a kiss. Embarrassed by the sudden public display of affection, Nolan nipped at his lip roughly and then hid his face in Brett’s neck.

 

“I thought you were nice?” Brett repeated his words from earlier. “Guess you can be naughty too.”


End file.
